Für immer
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Das letzte Treffen, der Maskenball. Für immer. KakaSaku 3
1. Chapter 1

**Meine erste KakaSaku-Geschichte, die ich geschrieben habe und das auf Deutsch... und die erste deutsche Story, die ich hier auf fanfic veröffentliche... Hoffe sie gefällt euch :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura spürte eine schwere Hand auf der Schulter und drehte sich langsam um. Dann hob sie den Kopf und starrte in das mit einer dunkelblauen Maske bedeckte Gesicht. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wer es war. Dann wurde es ihr mit einem Schlag klar und ihr Blick wurde traurig. Als der Mann nach ihrer Hand griff, wandte sie sich an Ino und Tenten und lächelte entschuldigend. Dann wurde sie auch schon auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Wie von selbst legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes und er eine Hand an ihre Hüfte. Langsam tanzten sie zur Musik, während ihr Kopf ruhig an seiner Schulter lag. Sie atmete seinen Duft ein, eine Mischung aus Tannennadeln und Heu. Es beruhigte sie, aber erinnerte sie schmerzhaft an das, was sie so sehr vermissen würde. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie über die Musik hinweg fragte: "Warum hast du die Mission angenommen?" Er holte tief Luft, sein Atem strich durch die Maske hindurch über ihren Hals. "Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage, die aber auch unsicher war. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Du könntest sterben." flüsterte Sakura statt einer richtigen Antwort. Sie konnte spüren, wie der Mann unter seiner Maske lächelte. Sie hob den Kopf und betrachtete stattdessen die Maske. Sie war dunkelblau, zwei Schlitze für die Augen und kunstvoll gefertigt, mit himmelblauen Blüten darauf, die, wenn ein Licht sie streifte, geheimnisvoll glitzerten. "Ja. Und das könnte ich jeden Tag." antwortete er sanft und ließ seine Hand beruhigend an ihrem Rücken auf und ab gleiten. Sie sah zur Seite, als ihr schmerzlich bewusst wurde, wie Recht er doch hatte. Dennoch... sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so kurz nachdem sie sich gefunden hatten. Er seufzte und blieb stehen, mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht und ihre automatisch zu seinem. Sie nahm ihm die Maske ab und sah ihm in sein Auge. Und dann sah sie die Unsicherheit und die Zerissenheit in ihm. Bevor sie jedoch weiterdenken konnte, legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und zogen sie in ihren Bann. Sie gab sich dem Kuss hin, wusste, dass es der letzte für sehr lange Zeit sein würde. Vielleicht der letzte für immer. Sakura zog den Kuss in die Länge und auch er schien sie nicht loslassen zu wollen. Langsam begannen sie sich wieder zu drehen, in genau dem gleichen Takt wie damals. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm, und legte die Maske wieder auf sein Gesicht. Sie strich ihm durch die Haare, wollte sich das Gefühl genau einprägen. Er sah sie, glaubte sie, ein wenig traurig an, als er die Arme wieder um ihre Hüfte legte und sie zu sich her zog. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Mitte und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Sakura schloss die Augen und ließ sich von ihm führen. Es war, als wären sie ganz allein in dem Saal, obwohl sich bestimmt schon zahlreiche Augen auf das Paar in der Mitte der Tanzfläche gerichtet hatten. Der Mann im schwarzen Anzug und das Mädchen mit dem rosenfarbenen Cocktailkleid. Ihre Körper passten perfekt ineinander, wie füreinander geschaffen. Sakura spürte, wie er die Arme sinken ließ. Noch einmal strich er ihr durchs Haar, dann drehte er sich schweren Herzens zur Tür und ging. Die junge Kuniochi sah ihm nach und flüsterte tränenerstickt: "Pass auf dich auf, Kakashi Hatake."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tut mir doch den Gefallen und lasst ne kleine Rückmeldung da, ja?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Öhm... Kapitel 2! Auch das letzte für diese Story... leider..._

_achja, ich vergaß: Leider gehört mir Naruto nicht. Und wenn es mir... ach, das kann ich mir sparen ;)_

* * *

><p>Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, als ein langer Zug schwarzgekleideter Shinobi den Weg durch die Straßen Konohas antrat. Alle schwiegen aus Trauer. Ganz vorne lief ein Mädchen, sie konnte nicht älter als siebzehn Jahre sein. Ihr Haar fiel ihr auf die Schultern und sie hielt es mit einem Stirnband zurück. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt, die Hände gefaltet, als wolle sie beten. Hinter ihr war ein blonder Junge, der sehr bedrückt dreinsah, und ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der sehr verschlossen dreinsah. Dennoch, allen Beteiligten sah man die Bedrückung und Trauer deutlich an. Wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man hie und da ein paar Tränen, die die Wangen der Shinobi hinunterliefen, als sie schweigend weiter über die Hauptstraße Konohas gingen. Überall in den Hauseingängen standen Menschen und beobachteten betreten den Trauerzug, der sich wie eine schwarze Schlange durch das ganze Dorf wand. Dann waren sie an dem großen Tor angekommen. Dort zerstreuten sich die Ninjas, um in Einsamkeit ihrer Traurigkeit Herr zu werden. Nur das Mädchen blieb stehen und starrte lange auf die Straße, die sich ihr außerhalb des Tores darbot. Schwer seufzte sie. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, rannte sie zu dem Platz, wo sie einst ihren Geliebten das erste Mal in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Sie rannte und rannte, und während sie rannte, begann es zu regnen. Die dicken Tropfen platschten auf den Mantel des Mädchens und benetzte ihr Gesicht, ihre Haare. Obwohl sie rannte, so schien es, dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis sie am Gedenkstein ankam. Sie stand davor, starrte auf den Namen, der frisch eingraviert war, starrte darauf, als könnte sie es ungeschehen machen, als könnte sie ihn wieder lebendig machen. Das Mädchen ließ sich auf ihre Knie sinken und legte eine Hand über den Namen, während sie leise schluchzte. Sie weinte, trauerte um ihn, wünschte sich, sie hätte ihn nie gehen lassen. So saß sie da, bewegte sich kaum. Sie zitterte und weinte. Die einzigen Worte, die ihr über die Lippen kamen, waren: "Warum bist du gegangen? Warum?" Und dann, wie aus weiter Ferne, meinte sie, seine Stimme zu hören, die ihr zuflüsterte:<em> Ich beschütze die, die ich liebe. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Sakura Haruno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tja, das wars wohl. Rückmeldungen erwünscht! Ich fresse euch schon nicht...**


End file.
